


The Essential Essence of It

by wanderingeyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Masturbation, POV Derek Hale, POV Multiple, POV Stiles Stilinski, Prank Wars, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingeyre/pseuds/wanderingeyre
Summary: Stiles sneaks into the loft one day when Derek is out on his morning run and steals the Camaro key off Derek’s bedside table. He intends to take the Camaro out for a joy ride simply to annoy Derek, but something else entirely happens.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 229





	The Essential Essence of It

Stiles sneaks into the loft one day when Derek is out on his morning run and steals the Camaro key off Derek’s bedside table. He intends to take the Camaro out for a joy ride simply to annoy Derek, but something else entirely happens.

Stiles slides into the driver’s side of the Camaro and wiggles down in the seat. Stiles imagines Derek sitting there with his hands wrapped around the steering wheel and his sleeves rolled up to expose his muscular forearms. Stiles would have never thought hands and arms to be quite so sexy, but he sits there in the cool morning air, thinking about Derek’s hands and arms, and Stiles has to press the heel of his own hand against his dick to relieve the sudden pressure there. 

It doesn’t help enough, so Stiles unzips his jeans, pushes down his boxers, and palms his erection. He decides to question his moral choices later, his hand feels way too good wrapped around his dick while he sits in Derek’s car. Stiles starts with a slow rhythm, but increases the pace quickly, thinking about Derek’s reaction when he gets in his car next and smells Stiles everywhere. Stiles braces his feet on the floor and comes quick and hard.

Stiles laughs as he cleans up the mess, making sure to not do too good of a job cleaning up. He locks the door behind him, returns the Camaro key, and laughs to himself the rest of the day.

\---

Derek knows Stiles has been in the loft when he gets back from his run, but he doesn’t worry about it. The Pack comes and goes a lot. He doesn’t even wonder why until he leaves to go get groceries later in the day. He can smell everything Stiles left behind before he even opens the Camaro door. Derek has to brace himself against the side of the car, then forces himself to make a very uncomfortable drive to the car detailing place, the kind you have to do yourself, cleans out his car, and plots revenge.

Derek knows the passenger door of the Jeep doesn’t lock. He also knows the Sheriff is working the night shift, so Derek parks his Camaro a block away and walks the rest of the way to Stiles’s house. He pauses before getting into the Jeep. He can hear Stiles upstairs in his room, still awake, tapping on the keyboard. 

Derek smiles and gently opens the door to the Jeep, crawls into the seat, and closes the door behind him. He definitely does not want to get caught doing this, so he wastes no time unzipping his jeans and pushing down his boxer briefs. He thinks of Stiles in the Camaro, marking it with his scent, and of Stiles upstairs in his bedroom awake while Derek is in his driveway. Derek’s dick is heavy in his hand and he runs his hand up and down, from uncut tip to the base, imagining Stiles between his legs. It’s Stiles’s name on his lips when Derek comes.

Derek cleans up, closes the Jeep door behind him, and grins broadly all the way to his parked car.

\---

The next morning, Stiles picks Scott up for school and the minute Scott climbs into the passenger seat his face contorts and he looks like he’s going to be sick.

“Stiles,” Scott chokes, “why does it smell like Derek in your car?”

Stiles thinks Scott is overreacting a bit. “I mean I gave him a ride last weekend when we had to hunt down those ghouls.”

Scott rolls down the window and sticks his head out as Stiles backs out of the driveway. “No man, it smells like you made out in here. A lot.”

“What? We didn’t.” Stiles starts laughing and can’t stop. “Oh my, God.” He laughs all day and refuses to explain why to Scott. 

_ Derek is going to be so sorry. _ Stiles has plans.

It takes a few days for Stiles to put his plan in motion because he needs Derek to be gone from the loft and no one else can be around. Stiles knows for a fact that Derek goes to the Farmer’s Market every Saturday morning and that he wanders around slowly from booth to booth. Stiles also knows he always buys homemade cinnamon rolls from a lady named Sylvia, but that’s not the point. Stiles sets his alarm and drives to the loft when he knows Derek is still busy buying overpriced organic meats and vegetables. He lets himself inside.

Stiles is careful not to touch anything as he makes his way up the spiral staircase to Derek’s room. Stiles closes the door behind him - it feels weird to leave it open, which Stiles realizes is ridiculous given what he’s about to do. Stiles looks in the drawer in the nightstand and finds a bottle of lube there, which he pulls out with a grin. He pulls down the comforter and sheets, kicks off his shoes, and lays facedown in the bed. After a moment’s hesitation, Stiles shucks his jeans and boxers as well and rolls around under the sheets for extra measure, giggling while he does it. 

He stops when he’s laying on his stomach, the pressure of his body creating friction but not enough. He rolls onto his back, puts some lube into his palm, and sighs as he gets to work. He imagines Derek over him, in this bed, hazel eyes burning with need and his mouth on Stiles’s dick. It’s exactly what he’s pictured thousands of times, but it is more intense here, where Derek sleeps and touches himself. Stiles comes in a rush, pushing up into his hand with a groan. 

Stiles cleans himself up, but leaves the sheets a mess. He retucks the sheets and comforter with care, running a hand over it to smooth the wrinkles. He replaces the lube in the drawer and whistles as he leaves the loft.

\---

Derek knows the minute he walks into the loft that Stiles has been there. The smell of him is heavy in the air and Derek knows Stiles can’t have been gone long. He’s both excited and afraid of what he might find as he follows his nose to his bedroom. 

The smell from the doorway is enough that Derek reaches out and grabs the door frame to steady himself. The room reeks of Stiles and lust. Nothing looks out of place so Derek follows his nose and pulls down the sheets. They are still damp in a couple places and Derek’s hand trembles as he reaches out to touch them. He doesn’t bother to change the sheets before going to bed that night.

It’s a simple thing to slink into Stiles’s room through the window on Monday during the school day while the Sheriff is at work. Stiles never leaves it locked any more. Derek holds onto the headboard with one hand and himself with the other and jerks off all over Stiles’s pillow. He cleans up enough to hide most of the evidence and leaves, chuckling.

\---

Monday night, Scott comes over because they have a Chemistry test tomorrow and Scott needs some help with organic equations. 

Scott walks into Stiles room and says, “Dude, is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Uh, no.”

“Are you and Derek having sex?”

Stiles almost inhales the pen cap he’s been chewing on. “No,” he croaks.

“Are you sure because it really reeks in here.” Scott looks like he swallowed a bug and nothing good ever happens when bugs go inside people’s bodies.

A smile blooms over Stiles’s face. “Where?”

“What do you mean where?” Scott looks like he’s about to die. “Shouldn’t you know?”

“We’re not having sex.” Stiles bounces up onto his feet. “Where is the scent the strongest?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, Scotty, I’m serious.”

Scott makes a halfhearted effort to walk around the room, sniffing slowly as he does so before stopping by the head of Stiles’s bed. He points to Stiles’s pillow and Stiles picks it up, cackling.

“On my pillow?”

Scott nods. Stiles doubles over with laughter. There’s only one way to take this to the next level.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Scott asks.

Stiles shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Most definitely not.”

Next Saturday, Stiles goes over to Derek’s loft while Derek is at the Farmer’s Market. He goes inside the loft and leaves a shoe right inside the door. He leaves another shoe halfway across the floor. He shucks his pants and drapes them over the railing of the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he leaves both his socks. In the hallway on the way to Derek’s room, he leaves his shirt. His boxers he drops and leaves in the doorway to Derek’s room. 

Stiles crawls naked and already half hard between the covers of Derek’s bed. He’s planned his arrival so Derek should be home soon and he won’t have long to wait.

\--- 

Derek can hear Stiles’s heartbeat, fast and excited, before he gets out of the car. Worried that something might be wrong, he grabs his bags and hurries in through the door and almost trips over a blue converse sneaker. 

“What the hell?” Derek puts his groceries down and looks around and freezes. 

There is another shoe on the floor and a pair of jeans over the railing of the stairs. Derek can smell Stiles, aroused and in the loft, and he can hear Stiles’s heartbeat kick up, probably realizing Derek is home. Derek wonders if Stiles intended to be caught.

Derek takes the stairs two at a time and his mouth goes dry at the sight of the remaining clothes on the floor.

“I know you’re home,” Stiles says in a normal voice from the bedroom.

Derek isn’t sure how he gets to the door of the bedroom, but he does and Stiles is there in Derek’s bed, in all his naked glory with a smirk on his face that shouldn’t instantly get Derek hard, but it does.

“Don’t stand there like this isn’t what you expected.” Stiles wraps a hand around his dick and gives it one lazy pump while Derek watches him, fascinated and aching. “You should take your clothes off and join me. Or leave them on. I’d prefer it if you took them off though.”

Derek sheds his clothes like his life depends on it and covers Stiles with his body. Their kiss is open-mouthed and messy and Stiles is making a noise that Derek wants to drink down like nectar. Derek kisses down Stiles’s neck, sucking and breathing in the smell of them together, finally, and Stiles arches into the touch and keens. Derek keeps going lower, trailing kisses down Stiles’s body, all lean, hard muscles. His softness is an illusion. He hesitates over Stiles’s cock, leaking precome and jumping to be noticed. 

“May I?” Derek asks.

“Yes, please, whatever you want.” Stiles’s answer is breathless.

Derek licks up Stiles’s entire length then sinks his mouth down, taking all of him at once and swallowing him down before moving back up slowly. Stiles fists one hand in Derek’s hair and digs the other hand in Derek’s shoulder. Stiles’s legs are open wide, his brown eyes are blown wide, and Derek’s never seen anything more beautiful.

Derek gets to work, and it doesn’t take long before Stiles is thrusting up into Derek’s mouth and Derek knows Stiles is close. Derek shifts so he can wrap a hand around his own dick, rubs the pre-come down the length, and pumps himself with every movement of his head on Stiles. It’s heady and overwhelming and he groans around the feel of Stiles in his mouth.

Stiles comes a moment before Derek does and the taste of Stiles is overwhelming as he swallows. 

Derek wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and crawls up Stiles, pulling the other man close, nose to nose. They lay there, until their breath evens out and their brains start working again.

“If I would’ve known it would move things along so fast, I would’ve jerked off in your car a year ago.”

Derek laughs and lets the warm feeling in his chest overwhelm him. “I’m glad you did.”

“Did you buy cinnamon rolls from Sylvia?”

“How do you know I get those?”

“I know everything. So did you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll go get them, we can eat them in bed, and we can do this again. Well, not exactly this. I have other things I’d like to do to you.”

Derek gets a sly look on his face. “I have quite a list myself.”

It’s a long time before they leave the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not stop laughing while writing this.


End file.
